Nosotros-Marichat-AU-
by CjDeLarge
Summary: La repentina desaparición de Chat Noir ha dejado a París con un extraño sabor de boca, especialmente a Marinette, su incomparable amada. Es en una declaración a la prensa en la que finalmente refleja todo lo que siente, pero Marinette no lo comprende, no hasta que su fiel trovador lo escribe en un viejo pergamino de la frívola ciudad que verá su cruel destino.


**Miraculous no es de mi propiedad, al igual que las ilustraciones aquí utilizadas, ni la canción en la que me baso. Sin embargo la adaptación e idea de unificar éstos tres elementos, si es de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

Eran un par de enamorados que vivían al ritmo más despreocupado de la vida.  
Aquello era prohibido y lleno de pasión descontrolada que inundaba sus arterías de cariño y desasosiego por poseerse eternamente. Gustaban de mirarse entre las sábanas y con la piel satinada a causa de aquello que los hacía exprimir el más intenso de su sentir, que les obligaba internamente a demostrarle al otro aquel incondicional apego.

Marinette le amaba como jamás había amado a nadie más en su corta vida.  
Adoraba verle entrar por su ventana, escurrirse entre las blancas cortinas que danzaban atrevidas con el aire de la noche, aquella que junto a la luna era testigo del amor que se profesaban y que añoraban durara hasta que la gente comprendiera cuán fieles se eran, e incluso más allá.

Chat Noir, un joven bandido que según la familia Dupain no era capaz de asentarse en la sociedad actual, que vivía apenas al día y con principios cuestionables, mucho más si de enamorar a su pequeña primogénita se trataba. Se dedicaba a la música, era un enamorado compositor que había optado por usar un sobrenombre curioso para ocultar su identidad. Su verdadero nombre y la familia de donde venía no le importaban, y esperaba que así fuera con la mujer a quien decidiera hacer la dueña de su corazón. Por eso cuando había conocido a Marinette su alma se había llenado de dicha, de paz profunda por haber encontrado a un ser humano tan primoroso.

Era la perfección hecha mujer, hecha su compañera de vida y única razón de existencia.

 **Atiéndeme**  
 **Quiero decirte algo**  
 **Que quizá no esperes**  
 **Doloroso tal vez**

Pero la vida da y quita, y de muy mala manera el joven lo entendió, cuando por una negligencia médica su vigor se vio manchado de la peor manera.

Chat Noir había padecido un poco en lo últimos tiempos, según sus cálculos, desde que había ido a hacerse unos análisis meses antes. Cuando la aguja había traspasado su piel por su mente no había brotado la idea de que posiblemente aquello ocasionaría una catástrofe en su cuerpo. Enfermedad constante y dolor que lo orilló a deshacerse poco a poco del apego a su amada.  
Agonía que le impuso su condición y que claro quiso ocultar a los ojos de la única persona que hubiera dado todo por estar en su lugar.

─Qué mal que estés tan herido, si de verdad te has lastimado pienso que debería acompañarte al médico.

─ ¡No!─ exigió él apresuradamente ─ Estaré bien, sólo debo descansar...

─Hace meses que lo único que deseas es descansar, Chat... ¿Pasa algo malo?

 **Escúchame**  
 **Que aunque me duela el alma**  
 **Yo necesito hablarte**  
 **Y así lo haré**

El rubio no hizo más que sonreír con dulzura y peinar el fino cabello azabache hacia atrás para dar un corto beso en su frente, un beso que le dolió y que ella menospreció sin siquiera saber que podía ser uno de los últimos.

─Quiero... estar contigo─ sugirió ella mientras arrastraba su dedo índice por su pecho masculino en forma circular.

─Ya estás conmigo, bichito─ murmuró el muchacho tragando grueso.

─Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Chat─ se quejó presionando con su mano sus labios en un gracioso puchero ─ Mi amor, quiero que hagamos el amor ésta noche, quiero que hoy me lleves contigo, quiero que huyamos y vivamos sólo tú y yo, muy lejos de todo esto, de todos ellos.

El rubio suspiró, y con una sonrisa quebrada oculta por la oscuridad que como cómplice se compadecía de él, se abrazó a la mujer, acarició la textura de sus helados brazos prometiendo a un amor eterno que sabía no podía costear más.

─Te quiero con el alma...

 **Nosotros**

 **Que fuimos tan sinceros**

 **Que desde que nos vimos**

 **Amándonos estamos**

Entonces Marinette pasó más noches de las que podía imaginar llorándole al recuerdo de un par de ojos verdes que le cosquilleaban en el interior de su corazón, y que ahora no eran más que una picante reminiscencia que le ahogaba, que le taladraba la garganta y evitaba que fluyera su nombre cuando alguien le preguntaba por la razón de su desconsuelo.  
Había palidecido con el pasar del tiempo, y su cuerpo estaba por desaparecer de no ser por la esperanza que íntima le rogaba por esperar a que el muchacho volviera por ella y entonces juntos lucharan por aquello que para los demás se había quedado en una banal errata.

 **Nosotros**

 **Que del amor hicimos**

 **Un sol maravilloso**

 **Romance tan divino**

Hasta que escuchó su voz en la radio, declarando ser el hijo del famoso Gabriel Agreste, hablando de lo dura que es la vida, y de como nunca nadie lo amó por ser quien era. De cómo tuvo que recurrir a la estrategia de un seudónimo para que la gente que lo rodeaba jamás pensara en aprovecharse de él.  
Le pesó cada sílaba, su amado manifestando como aquel sentimiento que juraba había distinguido sólo por ella no existía, de cómo la soledad le había carcomido toda emoción y señal próxima de vivencia. Borrando su recuerdo como si de una vieja hoja del otoño se tratara, seca y sin gracia alguna como lo era la primavera que presumía ahora era su vida.

 **Nosotros que nos queremos tanto**  
 **Debemos separarnos**  
 **No me preguntes más**

─Lárgate, no sé por qué has vuelto si ya dejaste muy en claro que lo nuestro jamás existió, que no fui más que una sonata triste que te dio la gana arreglar, y cuando te has aburrido no has hecho más que abandonar la partitura en algún lugar que ni siquiera te importa.

─Marinette... por favor, tienes que escucharme─ Rogó el hombre quien astuto había entrado por su ventana en búsqueda de su cariño y comprensión, en busca de un último beso y de su fiel calor.

─Márchate, Adrien, no quiero volver a saber más de ti, sólo déjame borrar esto que siento.

─ No mi amor─ le llamó acercándose mientras acunaba su rostro entre sus manos ─ Tú no puedes borrar esto que sientes, porque me amas tanto como yo a ti, porque aún me amas ─Le besó.

La chica golpeó su mejilla con dolor mientras le miraba en una decepcionada imagen cargada de rabia y desesperanza.

─Tú no me llames así, y no me hables de algo que no sientes, ¿No sabes que me duele? ¿A caso no te percatas de lo mucho que me hiere tu inquina pública?

─No, yo necesito hablar contigo y así lo haré─ mencionó aprisionándole de la muñeca.

─Déjame en paz, por favor...─ comenzó a sollozar la desventurada dama en una súplica mortificada.

─Mi amor, por favor, te amo...

─Yo ya no quiero amarte, vete, vete que no quiero verte más, vete que te odio ─ exhortó ya con las mejillas sonrojadas y empuñando con fuerza al no encontrar su escapatoria.

El rubio sacó de su oscura chaqueta un papel marchito. Besó aquél objeto y acto seguido lo estampó en el pecho de la chica como queriendo perforarle el corazón.

─Yo no lo he hecho porque he dejado de amarte, sino porque te amo incluso más que a mí mismo...Adiós, Marinette.

 **No es falta de cariño**  
 **Te quiero con el alma**  
 **Te juro que te adoro…**

El compositor Adrien Agreste, alias Chat Noir, falleció un 22 de Junio de 1998. El muchacho fue diagnosticado con VIH a la edad de 24 años, ante el deseo de evitarle a su amada una pena tan grande, viajó a la isla de Gran Bretaña con la espera de morir ahí sin siquiera ser recordado por ella. Sin embargo, su amor era más fuerte, e hizo cargar en la conciencia de la chica aquella despedida tan dramática y llena de palabras con fingido desprecio.

Adrien Agreste murió en la soledad que sus palabras mal interpretadas provocaron, y Marinette Dupain lo hizo meses después, al haber tenido el valor de leer aquella epístola que su fiel trovador le dedico.

 **Y en nombre de este amor**

 **Y por tu bien te digo adiós.**

* * *

"Nosotros" Bolero escrito por Pedro Junco Jr.

Arte en portada de .com, tributo a Der Kuss del pintor austríaco Gustav Klimt.


End file.
